<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filth by LMAO_Its_Jazzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255325">Filth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy'>LMAO_Its_Jazzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Auction, Cock Slapping, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrot is auctioned on her way to be a slave to the Celestial Dragons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an art-fic trade for MyCrys at Twitter who loves his waifu, Carrot so much~💖 </p><p>This is the first time I'm writing a smut with a Character of Different species. Please bear with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Five million!”</em><br/>
<em>“Five million, ladies and gentlemen!”</em><br/>
<em>“Ten Million!”</em><br/>
<em>“Ten Million Berries!”</em><br/>
<em>“Thirty Million!”</em><br/>
<em>“Sold! To thirty million berries!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those words echoed to Carrots mind; her head is spinning and something heavy is weighted on her arms and legs.</p><p>“Ch-Chobro? Luffy?” she mumbled weakly as she tries to sat down. Carrot realized that her limbs are shackled and she is inside a small room with cracked wooden floors and the lingering acrid smell filled her nose.</p><p>“Why, the little bunny is awake, men!” she heard one of them laughed and felt shiver on her spine.</p><p>“Oho? She really is soft!” another tried to caressed her legs and her legs jolted by instinct. She tried to scream but she was immediately gagged with a dirty cloth; it tasted like dirt and sweat that makes her want to vomit.</p><p>Her senses were going back to normal and she is now surrounded by men gawking and some even drooling at her. Her eyes started forming tears as she muffling screams from her gag, her teeth grazed against the dirtied cloth. </p><p>
  <em>How did she end up here?</em>
</p><p>For all she knows, she was just shopping with the Straw Hats earlier to refill their stocks of necessities; she was accompanied by Nami and Chopper that time. Nami was hoarding with her materialistic needs, Chopper was doing a canvas for herbal medicine and some chemicals for creating new antidotes for his research. </p><p>All of those happened five hours ago, and now she ended up being kidnapped and auctioned to be a slave for Celestial Dragons. Those ingrates love to keep different races for “pets”: fishmen, merfolks, giants, humans… No race is an exception in the eyes of those selfish nobles. She had heard them from Ussop’s stories when he told her about their adventures at Sabaody; a tale of their mermaid friend, Camie was sold at an auction and was saved by the Straw Hats; thinking about that, she wished it would be the same for her right now.</p><p>Carrot grunted as her ears was suddenly pulled by one of them, forcing her to look at the bearded man, “Do you know what situation you’re now in?” he gritted his yellow teeth at her. Carrot grimaced and shook her head at the same time.</p><p>“You’re being sold, kid. Your friends already left ‘ya!”The other yelled from behind. Her body starts shaking as the men were approaching her one by one; they were eight in total. Each of them tried to touch or sniff her fur as she struggles to kick them away.</p><p>“Hold her still, lads!” A man called as he approaches her with an injection. Carrot is now pinned down on the wooden floors with their tight grip. Her limbs scratches against the rough floors every time she would fight back as some of her fine, snow white fur were scrapped from her struggling.</p><p>“Mmmph! Hnnng!” Carrot pleaded with her glassy eyes and salted cheeks. A man suddenly pushed her head on the floor to keep her from moving; the syringe finally pierced her skin on her neck as she felt the unwanted fluid rushed into her body. </p><p>“That’ll make you feel good, bunny girl,” she can hear them guffaw from their success on injecting her. Another man came with a pair of shears and began cutting her clothes into pieces, revealing her hirsute body. “Heck, you don’t even need some clothes! Fur is nature’s clothes, eh?” </p><p>“Hey, let’s start with these!” a man revealed some pincers. He adored her furry breasts as he snuggled into them, savoring its fluffiness and softness at the same time. He then began to push her inverted nipple to came out as his hot tongue worked its way to lick her as his other hand played with the other by pinching and rolling his fingers on her sensitive nipple.</p><p>Distracted, Carrot’s head was forced to turn to another man, kissing him as his scruffy beard brushed against her petite mouth; it tasted like cigar and alcohol that makes her want to retch. The man laughed at her buck teeth as he gave her face a slap. Hands in different colors and sizes swarm her body as they fondle and caress her fuzzy physique.</p><p>Others began unzipping their pants and pulling them down on the floor, revealing their cocks-in-waiting.The men on her limbs spread her legs apart and her pussy is now open to everyone’s view. They oohed and whistle at her glistening pussy. One of them dove between her legs and began trailing teasing bite on her inner thighs, approaching her cunt. Carrot screamed on her now, wet gag that is drenched with her own saliva.</p><p>The man gave a few lashes on her human-like pussy. People say that Minks have almost the same genitals as the humans since they are anthropomorphs with animals. Fucking her would be like fucking a human, only that she’s fuzzy and extraordinary. He then began spreading her folds with her aching clit. He flicked her with his tongue and gave straight licks from her ass back to her clit.</p><p>Carrot’s mind had gone cloudy. Was it because of the fluid they injected her? What was that even? </p><p>Questions like those repeated in her mind as they were busy pleasuring her without her consent. A huge man with masculine built kneeled in front of her face and pulled down her gag. Carrot tried to bite the man’s finger, but she receives a hard slap on her face.</p><p>“Whoo! Man, it felt less painful when hitting this fur ball,” he wiggled his fingers in the air and slapped her both cheeks a few times before thrusting his dick into her petite mouth.</p><p>He grabbed her ears with his large, sweaty hands and pushed her back. “Now, don’t try to bite it or your head would go a hundred and eighty,” he warned her, gritting his teeth.</p><p>Carrot whimpered from the pain, her cheeks were still heated and they hurt from the impact of his huge hands. Her mouth even hurts more now that his monster cock fucked her mouth. She could only take him till his head, and she can’t suck him any longer or her jaw will broke. But the man forced her head to bob on his manhood and Carrot squealed in pain. </p><p>The other man from her legs slapped her thighs as he stood up and positioned himself in front of her pussy and began to slide inside her. He pushed her legs up as her toes hit the floor from her head, giving a nice few of her pussy and her asshole. Two men beside her restrain her legs as the man began to move his hips on her. </p><p>Carrot cried in pain while being muffled by the man’s dick in her mouth. She felt a tug on her hair and she was forced to look at him while her pussy is pounded at the other side. All of them were busy licking her breasts or jerking of as they watch them molesting her. A few men released their hot orgasms at her and she grimaced at the sticky sensation on her fur.</p><p>“You’re such a horny little bunny, aren’t you?” The man began to tease her clit with his thumb while fucking her, and Carrot rolled her eyes back from ecstasy. Her breasts were being chewed and licked at the same time and her body started to wiggle; the heat on her body spreads all over her and her mind began to distort. </p><p>“Oh man, look at her go!” the man chuckled when Carrot squirted in front of them in her first wave of orgasm.</p><p>She gagged when the man retracts his cock from her mouth and her body still shivers from her orgasm. Carrot was still in the state of euphoria and her eyes still water from the retched smell of semen and from the pain she received from these vile species. There was a second that she had thought of the Straw hats out of desperation. Carrot hoped that they would search for her and find her any minute now.</p><p>Still amused, one of the men flipped her body on the table effortlessly and she grunted at the impact. She was breathing heavily and her body still shivers from the orgasm. She felt her legs were spread from her behind and her arms were bounded behind her back. Carrot felt a warm, gooey liquid flowing at her ass; a finger tried to insert inside her and she immediately almost stood up, because one of them pushed her down and gagged her with a cock. </p><p>They tease her ass from behind, and they tried to clean her with a douche. Once she’s cleaned, they added up a lube at her ass and finally fucked her ass. She whined in pain while a cock is deep throating her. </p><p>“Take it, take it…”She coughed and her saliva mixed with the bitter-saltiness of the man’s come. He then slapped her face with his cock afterwards.  </p><p>He carried her small physique in front of them and held her from behind her knees, exposing her dripping cunt at them, they surround her like craving beasts for their meekly prey. One of them strokes his hardness at her entrance; from a moment, she saw him giving a signal to the man from her behind. She gaped and crooked her neck when they both slid effortlessly inside her. </p><p>They groaned in pleasure at her tightness as they began pounding her alternatively but in rapid speed. She screamed at the euphoric sensation and gritted her teeth at them. The man in front of him started pinching her nipples as the one behind her bit and suckled her neck. Carrot’s moaning followed the rhythm if their thrusting. Her fur is drenched with both of their sweat and hers. </p><p>“Please… sir… I can’t… Hah!” She was choked from behind as two large hands grasped her neck; her eyes rolled at the back of her as she was turning into being a lightheaded. </p><p>“Hey! Let me switch!” one of them yelled as the current user retracted his cock from her and the new one slid into her as he teased her clit with his fingers. He groaned when he felt her squeezed him inside. </p><p>“What? You’re gonna come? Gonna come?” the man locked his eyes at her as he slapped her face repeatedly, as she whimpered in pain. “Say it, say you’re gonna come!”</p><p>“I…” Carrot breathed, “I’m… I’m gonna come!” the men laughed at her begging. </p><p>“Aww, look at her beg! Ahaha!” he slapped at her breasts, “No, hold it!”</p><p>“P-please!” Carrot gritted at them in desperation. “Aaah!” he body jolted as shivers run through all over her body at her second wave of orgasm. Her body slumped behind against the man’s hairy chest; her breasts heaving. Her lewd orifices began to ooze with their semen and one even tried to catch them with his hands and gagged her back into her mouth to taste them.</p><p>Carrot’s back is now on the floor, trembling and releasing her creampie in front of them. Her eyes drooped and her mouth was slightly agape when she absentmindedly touched her swollen clit to ease her trembling. Her hand was slapped away when she is pulled by other men. Carrot is now in all fours. There were three of them: one is below her, pointing at her pussy, the other was behind her, and the last one is in front of her to give blowjobs. </p><p>Carrot is now too weak to plead them to stop. What she wishes now is death than to be a whore to these filthy creatures. She is now hopeless and was now in the brink of submitting to them. She doesn’t care if her head is forced to suck or kiss their disgusting mouths. She did not care if they mark her with words of disgrace on her body. She did not care if they would spoil her body with their loads.</p><p>
  <em>They broke her.</em>
</p><p>“Boss! We’ve got company!” a lad from the outside called.</p><p>“What  the fuck is that?!”</p><p>The men started to disperse and left the poor Mink on the floor, ruined.<br/>
She experienced almost a whole day in that hellhole. Her body felt heavy from all the degradation and humiliation she took. She sure heard some familiar voices approaching her location, as the halls were filled with shouting and brawling at the other side of the door. </p><p>“Carrot!” She did not respond from the female voice calling her because of her pathetic situation</p><p>“Oh my God…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Sold! To thirty million berries!”</em><br/>
<em>“Hold her still, lads!”</em><br/>
<em>“You’re such a horny little bunny, aren’t you?”</em><br/>
<em>“Oh man, look at her go!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Carrot stopped at her plate and dropped her fork and left the table from her trauma. Her knees wobble under the table and her breathing turned uneven just by remembering those hideous acts they did to her.</p><p>“Carrot-chan, are you okay?” Sanji asked worriedly. </p><p>That day, the Strawhats caught Carrot in a gruesome situation: naked and abused. She was drenched in men and the stench of it makes one of them puke, especially with Chopper’s animal features. The members present in that hell-room were Nami and Chopper. They rushed to fight the enmies and rescued her from those monsters.</p><p>Carrot never had the appetite to eat for almost a month and she had been on sleepless nights since that happened, but the Strawhats do their best to make her comfortable: Nami sure did lull her to sleep and Chopper helped her from her trauma by giving her medicines and doing basic therapy with her. Their goofy Captain, Luffy, tries to make her laugh with his silly faces using his Devil Fruit everyday just to keep her distracted from her trauma. Sanji, cooked her treats to make her happy, and Zoro is trying his best to talk to her and teach her some meditations that he learned from his Dojo.</p><p>One time, Carrot asked Zoro, “Zoro, I have a question,” Zoro stopped for a moment with his daily workout and dropped his ton-weight barbell with a loud thud. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Does, human intercourse always have to be that brutal?” she asked innocently. Zoro felt his eye twitch unexpectedly and inhaled deeply before he could choose the right words to this young and meekly Mink. </p><p>“Uhm, no,” he scratches his head as he responds, “Human sex…ual intercourse is not that brutal. Those people did bad things to you, and it’s called rape, because it’s forced sex. Sex is…” he coughed, “Something you do, with someone you love, or like, I guess…”</p><p>Zoro grunts softly. He’s not that type of man who would talk about sex that much, especially to a young Mink; Sanji is the expert about women and sex (or is he? He laughed at the thought), but he thinks he’ll only makes things worse if Carrot seeks out for Sanji first.</p><p>“Oh?” Carrot awed at that thought. She thought humans were unpredictable and those species really impressed her. She thought that there are bad humans and good humans, and that doesn’t stop her for loving this crew.</p><p><br/>
<em>Sex is… something you do with someone you love, or like…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Zoro, how does human sex really look like?” Zoro spewed on his water jar from that question and his eye turned red as it waters from his coughing.</p><p>“C-Carrot, I don’t think I’m the right person you should be asking that. Ask Chopper, he’s a doctor, and he’s good in anatomy.” He suggested as he blushed because of the innocent query. </p><p>“I want to, but I don’t want to disturb him with his research and everything,” Carrot played her fingers together as her ears twitch out of embarrassment. “So what does human sex looks like, Zoro?” her eyes twinkled naively.  </p><p>
  <em>God… she’s persistent. </em>
</p><p>Zoro sighed audibly and frowned. He stood from his bench, stooped down and pulled something underneath it. It was a box, and as he opens it, his hands now handle a pile of erotic magazines. He may have been confiscating these from Sanji for himself.</p><p>“D-don’t tell anybody that I have these,” Zoro stammered as his face flashed, averting his eyes from her innocent ones. “A-also, lock the door, if… if you’re into it, gah!” </p><p>“Eh? What’s the matter?” Are humans really this flustered when talking about reproduction? She thought. </p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Would you care to watch me?”</p><p>Zoro’s eye widened. He could feel his other injured eye could split open, “What?!”</p><p>“I- I was wondering if you could watch me if I’m doing it right, or at least guide me as I read these stuff!” she handles him a copy of the magazine with a lecherous cover of a nude woman. Zoro grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose. He passed by her as he locked the door, closed the windows, and checked some Den-Den Mushis so no one could hear them.</p><p>“Alright, just… read some of it. If you have questions, you can ask me.” He returns to his bench and began doing his sit-ups to keep him distracted at her as she reads the magazines and flips he pages thoroughly. He could tell that Carrot was paying close attention to the details as she even tries some positions for masturbating.</p><p>“Zoro… I don’t know much of this magazine because it only perceives the human anatomy, but, what’s the ‘clitoris’?” she called as she waved the open page at him.</p><p>“Tch,” he stopped from his workout and swallowed a lump from his throat. “It’s, uhm, the female’s pleasure spot. Like, if, if men have the penis, women have their vaginas and their clitoris,” Zoro’s mind is clouded in explaining these adult stuff to her. </p><p>“Oh? Can you show me where?” Carrot voluntarily opened her legs at him.<br/>
He immediately averted his eyes, “Wha—? Doesn’t that book have an illustration?!”</p><p>“Yeah, but I still can’t find mine,” she lowered her head on her cunt.</p><p>“You need to touch yourself first for your clit to swell and make you feel good,” he said rapidly. <em>Ugh! This is why I’m not the person for this stuff</em>!</p><p>Carrot’s hand began to touch herself with her legs wide open at Zoro; she’s still wearing her underwear, hence, the friction of the fabric against her clit is making her body hot out of the sudden… and Zoro’s as well. With that view, Zoro felt his cock twitched inside his boxers.</p><p>“Put some pressure on it and circle it with your fingers,” he instructed. </p><p>“Uhm, like this?” she asked and did what he told. Her two fingers pressed against her moistened underwear as he could already see through the drenched cloth her swollen clit. He could tell Carrot was getting into it when she bit her lip. </p><p>“Remove your underwear,” his hands now absentmindedly rubbing his aching manhood. He was in heat; his workout is nothing compared to this. Zoro is now rock hard and was pent up under his boxers. Impatiently, he pulled off his boxers and revealed his aching cock.</p><p>“Wow…Zoro!” Carrot was distracted at his size and stopped her fingers all of the sudden.</p><p>“Just… shut up and do your thing,” he grunted as he lubed his dominant palm with his spit and jerked off himself.  His fingers teased his head as they worked down to his shaft while his eyes were focused on Carrot playing with her pussy, ”Now try spreading your pussy and flick your clit with your finger.”</p><p>Carrot hummed, and her fingers spread her wet lips; her pussy is bright pink and is already glistened with her wetness. Zoro bit his lip hard from the sight as her fingers now spread her and the other flicked her clit with her forefinger. </p><p>She threw her head from the bolt of pleasure crept all over her body. Her back hits the floor but her fingers never stopped playing herself. Her fuzzy fingers only increased the heat and friction against her clit as her fingers now rolled and pinched her own clit; she is now experimenting herself, not just only following the instructions from the magazine.</p><p>Carrot’s fingers suddenly slipped inside her because of her overflowing wetness as she now plnges them in and out of her. Her whimpers turned into moans with her fuzzy fingers hitting her g-spot. She was finger fucking herself while pleasuring her clit at the same time. Her fingers maybe different from the humans, but she can tell that she really enjoyed this.</p><p>Zoro grunted at her as he sees her arching her back at him; his hands worked faster and tightened around his cock, he could feel he’s now close same as her.</p><p>“Ah! Zoro… I feel like I’m going to pee like before!” Carrot squealed as she catches her breath.</p><p>“That’s not pee, you’re having an orgasm, Carrot…” he groaned, “As I’m about too as well,”</p><p>“Hah… let’s do it together!” she gritted her teeth at him.</p><p>They finally released their orgasm, their audible breaths were repeated as their bodies were covered in sweat, and maybe a little bit of their exchanged orgasms as Zoro’s were spilled on Carrot’s body, and Carrot squirted at Zoro’s.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry I made you wet…” she breathed.<br/>
“No… it’s fine.” Zoro complied, he stood up and cleaned the mess they made on the floor.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oh my,” Robin awed at the glowing Carrot as she skips her way into the women’s room. “You look so happy, Carrot,”</p><p>“Ah! Robin! Garuchu~!” Carrot squealed as Robin dropped the book she is reading from her sudden hug. “I did some fun things with Zoro today.”</p><p>“Is that so?” she adjusted herself in the sheets.</p><p>“Hm!” the Mink nodded, “Today I learned sex wasn’t that bad!”</p><p>Robin blinked a few times at her last sentence, “What was that again?”</p><p>“Y-You know I had some bad experience with it the last time, right? So I asked Zoro of human sex needs to be brutal like what happened to me,” she whimpered.<br/>
Robin sighed and thought for a moment if she should scold Zoro after this. “What did he do to you?”she asked worriedly.</p><p>“Nothing really, he just taught me how to pleasure….” She stopped, realizing she’s  breaking her promise at him as she immediately covers her mouth, cheeks flushed in red.</p><p>Robin chortled at her, “And,” she chewed her lip, “Did it feel good?”<br/>
“Y-yes…”</p><p>The raven-haired crawled to the snow-white creature. Her green eyes sparkled to Carrot’s brown ones. “That was only the men’s perspective. He did not show you the women’s view of pleasure.”</p><p>“Ooh! Can you show me, please?” answering her question, Robin’s powers bloomed her hands over the headboard and secured</p><p>Carrot’s hands above her. She pushed her shirt right above her fluffy breasts and Robin chuckled at her cute physique.</p><p>She ran a finger on her fuzzy belly, “Hmm! So soft!”</p><p>Carrot giggled, “That tickles!”</p><p>Robin cloned another several hands on her, two covering her eyes, one is on her mouth for Carrot to suckle, two on her breasts, two holding her legs apart, and one between them. Carrot hummed from the pleasure; she was thorough and never leave a spot for her hands to explore: they pinch, flicked and rolled her nipples, her hands were caressing her legs and waist, and the fingers on her mouth were going in and out as Carrot’s tongue wraps around them as she also sucked them at the same time.</p><p>She heard some ripping and Robin discarded her underwear, “Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a new one,” she whispered at her ear. She gradually rubbed her clit as she kissed her soft forehead. Her own fingers now began to touch herself as her cloned hands were teasing Carrot intensely.</p><p>Robin’s fingers flicked her nipples and clit at the same time and Carrot’s suction on Robin’s finger became stronger as she arched her back. Robin smiled at her reaction and she finally pushed her legs at Carrot, making her legs spread wider and her ass visible at Robin.</p><p>She spat on her pussy and drooled some at her butt hole. Another fingers bloomed as they spread her lips and gaped her ass. Robin made sure she had her fingers were cut every week, and she was glad not to hurt Carrot with her fingers. </p><p>“Ah! Ro-Robin!” Carrot whimpered when she felt her inserted a finger into her ass.</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay, you can take it,” her finger was only halfway into her. To comfort her, she gave her pussy some licking while inserting the finger inside, her pre-orgasm that flows down below her ass helped as s lube for Robin.</p><p>Robin’s tongue pointed and focused on her swollen clit as she fucks her pussy with three fingers. Carrot’s body twisted in pleasure: her breasts, nipples, pussy, and her ass were pleasured at the same time. Her head is spinning from the intense pleasure Robin is giving to her. She can say that every person Robin had pleasured before is indeed lucky because of her Devil Fruit powers.</p><p>“Robin! I’m gonna…Gonna come!”</p><p>Robin gritted as the bed is aready making squeaky noises from the finger fucking, “Do it!”</p><p>Carrot sat halfway and Robin’s hands from the headboard disappeared as they both exchanged orgasms.  Robin returns to Carrot as she gave her a kiss on the forehead and spoon her to sleep.</p><p>“Mmm...Thanks, Robin,” she heard her murmur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PHEW FINALLY DONE!<br/>If you're interested to have a commissions or trades with me, just DM me at my twitter: @GestOPPA~ thanks!🙏🏻✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>